Nothing can go wrong, right?
by DenIcey
Summary: Norway has to go deal with foreign affairs so he decides to leave Iceland with someone who insists he is fine on his own. Sweden and Finland are busy to reluctantly Norway leaves Iceland with Denmark for three days. What could go wrong? Warning: Rape at first, sex later on.


Norway had to, surprisingly deal with foreign affairs and wanted to drop Iceland off with Sweden and Finland. Unfortunately, the two were busy and despite Iceland saying he was perfectly fine by himself, Norway left him at Denmark's house. So that's where Iceland was, though he was currently in the kitchen getting ready to cook something. Earlier that day Denmark tried to convince the winter nation to have sex with him and Iceland of course, denied and then left the room to go find something to do. It was going to be a long, annoying three days for the white-haired man.

As he cooked, he heard someone walk into the kitchen but he ignored it and went back to cooking. He didn't want to deal with the Dane, so of course he thought ignoring the country would do something but it didn't. Instead the blonde had ditched his cloak and pinned the winter nation against the counter, swiftly turning off the oven. **"Want to have sex?"** Denmark asked and Iceland firmly shook his head, the Dane had only asked that question twice and like always, the rest of the day, he was annoying.

Instead of Denmark going away, he just shortened the distance between them and lifted Iceland onto the counter with ease as he gripped the smaller man's hips hard enough to cause him to let out a gasp of pain which made Denmark loosen up his grip. The arctic nation glared at the blonde with clear anger as the Dane started to grind against Iceland who was determined not to moan at the rough contact directed at his vital regions.

As the Dane increased the movement of grinding them, Iceland finally gave a moan and gripped onto the Dane's shoulders who smirked, accomplishing his goal which was making the white-haired man moan and give into what he was planning to do. The blonde then guided the nation's legs to wrap around his waist as the Dane picked Iceland up with ease and carried them off to the bedroom. Meanwhile, the white-haired nation stifled a whimper at the loose of contact. That was to easy.

The next thing he knew he was thrown down on the bed and the upper half of his clothes were thrown somewhere else along with Denmark's upper half of clothes. The blonde then kissed him firmly, nibbling at Iceland's bottom lip to get the white-haired nation to open his mouth, the white-haired nation firmly declined though which made the Dane start grinding against him again. He knew this would get Iceland to open his mouth and he was right, when the arctic nation let out a moan, the blonde swiftly shifted his head and let his tongue dart into Iceland's mouth with ease who squirmed under the contact.

The Dane explored nearly every inch of the nations mouth before he pulled away quietly, a small trail of saliva was all that was left of their kiss and Iceland was clearly panting from the lack of air to his lungs. The blonde kept grinding, making Iceland moan as he let the arctic nation catch his breath. Slowly though, Denmark began nibbling on the white-haired nation's neck who let out a gasp of surprise and a shutter. **"I never done this before.."** Iceland confessed out of the blue and Denmark pulled away, looking at him with a puzzled expression which soon changed to a gentle one. **"I'll be gentle."** He said in a promising tone though he was determined on leaving love marks on every part of Iceland's body as he could which is what the Dane soon started to do.

Every twitch, every moan, every gasp was what the Dane used as a sign to continue and continue is what he happily did. That was until he made it down to the nation's hips who spent no time yanking off the lower half of Iceland's clothes who tried furiously not to blush seeing as he was completely exposed to the Dane above him. It was getting difficult to hold back the blush though as the Dane started to fondle his cock, stroking the already hard member slowly with Iceland's cheeks getting redder and redder in embarrassment at his moans as he gripped the sheet lightly.

The white haired nation let out a gasp of pleasure as he felt Dane begin to suck though he wasn't sure why the other nation was doing so. The Dane licked the tip and stroked the underside as he made sure it was in his mouth all the way and his hands were on the smaller man's hips to keep him from bucking.

In a few moments, Iceland entangled his hands into the Dane's hair before letting out a cry of Ecstasy, cumming into Denmark's mouth. After recovering, the rosy red cheeked arctic nation looked down at where the Denmark was perched between his legs, apparently the Dane had swallowed. **"Sorry.."** The nation muttered who only received a small nod from the blond, **"It's alright, Icey. Suck"** The blonde stated as he quickly pressed three fingers against the nation's mouth who did as he was told and began to coat the fingers with saliva.

The fingers, once they were coated were removed from Iceland's mouth and then the Dane's hand trailed down to his vital regions. **"What was th-"** The arctic nation was about to ask why he had to suck on the Dane's fingers but was cut off as one of the nation's fingers slowly worked its way into the white-haired nations entrance. Iceland was tight and it was clear that the other nation hadn't lied about not doing this before, so slowly he began to move his finger around which caused the nation below him to whimper.

Shortly after looking for that one spot that would make Iceland see stars and not finding it, the Dane inserted another finger which made Iceland squirm with a few gasps as the Dane began searching for the spot again which he soon found. Iceland's back arched as he let out a moan as the Dane's fingers barely grazed the spot. Taking the chance, the Dane soon inserted the last finger and began to thrust his fingers to hit the prostate which made Iceland squirm in pleasure and even bucked his hips, moans were slipping out of his mouth however much Iceland tried not to.

After thrusting his fingers and using a scissor-like motion to stretch the smaller nation, he removed his fingers and in second had his lower half of his clothes else where. Iceland whimpered at the loss but let out a shocked gasp as he watched Denmark position himself at his entrance and slowly pressed forward. He also positioned the Iceland's long, slim legs to rest on his shoulders so he'd have better access but that didn't stop him from crying out in pain as the Dane slowly pushed his member all the way into the smaller nation's entrance. He felt as if he was being ripped in two, it hurt enough to make tears prick at the nation's eyes but all Dane did was whisper comforting words between moans, dear god Iceland was tight.

Once he was fully sheathed into the small nation, he let the arctic nation adjust a little. A few moments later the Dane watched as Iceland squirmed which made the Dane think he was ready which he was. The blonde slowly pulled out before thrusting back in, earning a moan that was mixed with pleasure and with pain but Denmark continued and increased his thrusting pace as he searched for that same spot again.

It hurt, it really did but the pain soon subsided and he soon started seeing stars as the Denmark hit that one spot each time, neither of them knew how long they had been doing this but neither of them didn't really care. The bed shook in rythm with their movement before the Dane let out a moan and finally came inside Iceland. Iceland shortly came too, entangling his fingers with the blonde's hair.

Shortly after both of their orgasms, Denmark pulled out of the smaller nation and collapsed next to Iceland who slowly and cautiously cuddled up next to Denmark who quickly wrapped his arms around the arctic nation but careful not to move Iceland closer to him to quickly since he knew the nation was going to be sore.

**"I love you Icey."** Denmark whispered to Iceland who was slowly falling asleep, **"I love you too.."** Iceland murmered quietly as he soon fell asleep which the Dane joined him in sleep a few minutes later.


End file.
